


протагонистка

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach





	протагонистка

вот тебе увеличительное стекло,  
я покажу тебе семена мечты.  
видишь вот это тоненькое?  
кем заронено — лучшими ли умами  
или яойной мангой?  
а теперь наблюдай, как семя рождает зло —  
не потому что не хотело бы доброты,  
просто оно хотело бы, чтобы кто-нибудь  
обратил на него внимание.

для тебя сейчас самое время построить план,  
как его спасать,  
пусть ты и держишься только на кофеине.  
я-то знаю, что ты всю ночь не спала, а плакала,  
что я мог бы и сам,  
только это ты здесь — главная героиня.

к слову, не так страшен чёрт, как его малюют,  
и не время впадать в отчаянье:  
многие справились с этим до нас с тобой.  
ты никогда не задумывалась об этом?  
протагонисты — всегда обычные люди,  
и семпай их не замечает,  
и они бы отказались от этой работы,  
но кроме них никто не спасёт планету.

мне ли не знать, что ты пока только девочка,  
которая хочет платье  
и совсем не умеет общаться с людьми.  
но ни за кого никто ничего не сделает.  
каждый однажды бывает слабым,  
но ни за кого никто не спасёт мир.


End file.
